


Nara Dreamland

by orphan_account



Series: Nicole Dollanganger/South Park (Song fics) [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Getting Together, M/M, Song fic, after college, lower case and lack of punctuation is on purpose, nicole dollanganger, oof - Freeform, they reminisce, they're soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: we broke into dreamlandjust so we could have one more day therebut i could not stand to see it in such disrepair





	Nara Dreamland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidofthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofthestars/gifts).



> song is "Nara Dreamland" by Nicole Dollanganger  
> https://nicoledollanganger.bandcamp.com/track/nara-dreamland-2

the town had grown so much over the years. they built a new elementary school to deal with the flood of people that had started flocking into our small, “cultured” town.  i still remember how much it hurt and scared us to grow up and go off to college.  we went together.  we wanted to get as far away from that shithole as possible.  we drove all the way to columbus. we wanted nothing to do with that place.  once we graduated, however, we ended up back there. stan’s parents had moved to brighton, a town about 30 minutes from denver.  we were visiting my family.  mom was making a huge fuss about how we never called and never visited.  we could no longer use the excuse that we were busy with school..  i guess we were just tired of thinking about south park and wanted to stay away from it.  some of that is due to old “friends” that we fucking hated.  that and the fact that stan had bad memories from there that he didn’t need to remember.  i wasn’t about to force him to come back to a place that made him unhappy.  he said he wanted to go back, that he needed to go back.  something about memories that he needed to get back.

eventually, when people realized the town was shit, they moved out.

this left a lot of abandoned buildings

one of those happened to be south park elementary

 

**_we broke into dreamland_ **

we broke into the now abandoned south park elementary and sat on the swings

**_just so we could have one more day there_ **

we sat there and reminisced. i kept asking why he brought a shovel, he changed the subject.

**_but i could not stand to see it in such sad disrepair_ **

it fucking hurt. to see something we used to know just die out. the playground was left in a state of disarray and disrepair.

**_he wanted to hold me in the roller coaster carts_ **

he walked me over to the merry-go-round and we giggled and held hands

**_sunken into the ground_ **

it squeaked and shuddered as we spun

**_all i could think about_ **

i complained to him how much it hurt seeing all of this so broken

**_was how much i wanted to_ **

and how i had an itching urge to put it out of its misery

**_burn it all down_ **

 

****

**_he tried to tell me things get abandoned_ **

he reasons that it should be left the way it is

**_it’s okay for them to rot_ **

i wince and start to become agitated

**_i told him that we should find some gasoline_ **

“come on it’s worth a shot”

**_he said we’d better not_ **

 

****

**_we broke into dreamland_ **

we ran around and reminisced of what once used to be.

**_to find the parts of us that we left behind_ **

he used the shovel and dug in a rather particular spot. he dug up and small metal box. he opened it up and inside was a slue of things. pictures, drawings, poems, rocks, and two little rings

i recognize the rings as ones we wore together, our “best friend rings” we called them, i laugh at this memory. He places one on my ring finger, I place the other on him.  He looks up at me and smiles “i can’t believe this is something we did,” he looks back to the ring “i guess this is what should’ve been”

i look to the drawings and poems, he looks to the pictures. poems and drawings of nature and a forbidden crush on a boy who was too dense to see

soon enough i realize, that boy was me

he shows me pictures of nights I can’t seem to recall. running around naked. little boys on top of the world.

i show him the poems, he turns beet red. “oh haha it was a dumb crush I had on someone long ago, he never figured it out” he laughs and tries to shrug it off “it was me, wasn’t it?”

“..yea it was..”

**_but i could not stand the smell of death_ **

I complain about how much this place makes my heart hurt

**_when everything was still alive_ **

and how much it hurt when we were kids

**_if only i could pull out the clown’s teeth_ **

if only i wasn’t so dumb as a kid, and kept little mementos like stan did

**_take them home to keep with me_ **

put them under my bed, for whenever i needed to reminisce

**_euthanize the carousel ponies_ **

“i really want to burn this place to the ground, kids will just disrespect it, never realize people lived their lives in this building once,”

**_put the park out of its misery_ **

“leave it,  it’s a reminder,  of what once was,    and what could’ve been,”

 

**_he tried to tell me things get abandoned_ **

“but no one cares about it, it’s going to be vandalized and kids will sell drugs in here. it’s a safety hazard, you bastard, let me burn it down”

**_it’s okay for them to rot_ **

he puts a hand on my shoulder, tucks the box under his arms “some things are best left alone, in the dark”

**_i told him that we should find some gasoline_ **

“please”

**_he said we’d better not_ **

 

his arm snakes around my waist, trying to keep me moving forward, back towards home

“i love you,”

“i’m glad you finally figured it out.  took you damn long enough” he said with a huff

Our faces were warm, he squeezed my hand

“i love you too”

“you’d better say that more often”

“i know”

**Author's Note:**

> I love


End file.
